Little Green and the Wolves
by CloudySkys
Summary: The tragedy of Radiant Garden is a mystery that no one has been able to solve for ten years. Ventus, one of the victim's brother starts to have strange dreams of wolves and the dreams start to get more and more real as the days go by. Can Ventus figure out what the wolves want before he get's killed or is he doomed to suffer forever. [No pairings till later on]


**Title: Little Green and the Wolves**

**Rating: T (later on rating will go up)**

**Triggers: None**

**Author Notes: Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I took a while to write this so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It had been late in the afternoon when school finally let out for the day. Ven had fallen into a deep sleep on his desk from before bored to death in Civics. All they were doing in that class was watching a movie that was barely even worth his time to pay attention to. But of course like any student of Radiant Garden High school it was required to take the course if he ever wanted to graduate and go off to see the world.

A young lady that sat beside Ven shook him awake. "Ven! Class is over now so get up you lazy bum." She smiled when Ven started groaning in annoyance as he slowly lifted up his head.

"But Aquaaaaaa, I just want to sleep." He whined out, sitting up anyway and flopping back against his chair. Aqua smiled at the blonde. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw the drawings on Ven's work. "Drawing wolves again?" She asked sounding unimpressed.

"What? you don't like my drawings? I thought they looked pretty good…." Ven sighed looking at his own drawings too.

"No! No! It's not that they're bad it's just-…" Ven tilted his head, but memories came back to Ven and he felt awfully stupid for forgetting.

"Oh right! Your bad run in with wolves, right. I'm sorry Aqua! Sometimes my hands just go and do whatever they want."

She shook her head and reached over to ruffle his hair. "It's okay, I know you can't help it." She smiled as Ven nudged into her hand. "Hey, I'm gonna meet you at the front. I have to go drop something off that I forgot to return at the art room."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you then." He watched Aqua gather up her stuff and leave the classroom. Slowly Ven did the same, quickly glancing over his drawings before closing his binder and stuffing it in his almost overflowing bag.

It had been a slow walk to the front steps of the school, but at least the halls where almost completely empty, allowing him to indulge in his thoughts that swam in circles around him.

He only started drawing wolves when his twin brother had gone missing with a bunch of people he knew about three years ago. Ven had became a mess after that and his father even went as far as to help to host a funeral for all of the ten kids that had gone missing, even though no bodies had been found, not even the tiniest drop of blood.

Ven didn't go to the funeral, he couldn't bring himself to leave the house or even eat food for a good month. Even now he still felt lost without his brother right there to shake him, hug or pull his ear when ever he started to zone out or panic. Now he only had Aqua, but she was always busy with her studies, sports, or some sort of music class that her parents stuffed her into. Ven's father was always working on some sort of mechanical item that was brought into the shop by the military or someone in town so he always came home late or just fell asleep on the couch. Ven would have probably been stuffed into music classes or sports, but he wasn't physically strong and definitely not musically talented.

Everyone used to joke about how his brother had taken all the strength and music talent that was supposed to flow through both of their genes and all Ven was left with was visual arts, cooking and cleaning skills. Not exactly the most "manliest" things out there, but he supposed it was something.

Feeling a gentle hand run through his hair, Ven lifted his head up to look at his blue haired friend. Not really realizing he hand sat on the steps slumped over, hugging his knees as if he was trying to become a human ball.

"Oh good, I thought you fell asleep. Worried I might have to carry you home." Aqua let out a cheerful laugh sitting beside Ven.

"N-no! I didn't fall asleep! I was thinking about stuff." He uncurled and stretched his limbs out feeling them crack back into place here and there.

"Like what kind of stuff?" She looked curious, but he had a feeling she knew what he was thinking about from the small flash of sorrow he could have sworn he saw.

"...Roxas." He felt the silence loom over the two of them after speaking of his presumed dead brother. Of course, he missed Terra too. Terra had been their friends since they were all really young and since he vanished with the other teens, Aqua had been a mess. So far though, she seemed to be coping much better than Ven was.

"How about, we take you home now before it gets dark." Aqua stood up helping Ven onto his feet, before they started walking along the paved ground holding hands. Cars were rarely ever used on the roads so it was safe enough to just walk and not have to worry about being hit. It's not like anyone really needed to use a car, everything was within walking distance except for Ven's house. His house was a bit further out along with another house, but it had been abandoned for years.

The walk to Ven's home was quicker than he thought it was. Course neither of them had been talking at all and before he knew it they were both parting ways. Ven watched Aqua leave down the street before heading up to his dull, stone house. His dad wasn't there when he arrived and he figured the old man wouldn't be home till later due to work.

Instead of waiting around for him to come home, Ven did what he always did, make supper, do homework, leave leftovers in the fridge before heading to bed.

All of which was easy for Ven to do, except for the sleeping part. He kept waking up to weird clicking noises like a dog was walking around the hall way. Wait a minute, Ven didn't have a dog or a cat. Ven shot out of his bed and scurried over to the door and whipped it open almost smacking himself in the face with the edge. Ven panicked as he felt for the light switch on the wall, finally finding it and flicking it on, only for nothing to be in the hallway except for him. He thought he was safe till he heard more clicking sound from downstairs.

Ven didn't like his situation one bit, it was like something pulled straight out of a horror movie that Terra used to make him watch when they were younger. He could either go downstairs and get killed by whatever the noise was coming from or just go back to his room and hide, but what if the thing came back upstairs and tried to kill him there? Better question, how come it vanished when he turned the lights on? None of this made any sense.

Ven went over and grabbed his dad's metal broom since it was the only some what lethal thing he could get his hands on. Ven slowly creeped down the stairs, metal broom ready in his hands. The clicking grew closer as he reached the bottom of the stairs before is suddenly stopped, leaving the room dead silent except for Ven's fear filled pants.

Ven froze in place as he felt breaths of air touched the side of his neck, shortly after a heavy weight shoved Ven down to the floor of his living room.

He was so dead.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, creative criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
